


The hidden kiss

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Hope, Jealousy, Pain, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus stared out the window of the ark and into space. He was so sick of stars, he was sick of the moon and he was sick of Abby Griffin. He heard the door creek open. He silently groaned knowing what was coming.   
"How dare you! She's my friend!"  
Marcus ran his hands down his face and then turned to face Callie.   
"I don't give a damn who she is. Abby doesn't care about the ark, she just wants her way!"  
Callie shook her head  
"There is no one more passionate than Abby Griffin. She loves the people."  
Marcus had turned quickly. Flashes of Abby penetrated his mind. Her against him as he kissed her hard. She had been wet almost immediately, she moaned hard when he touched her and then just as quickly she had smacked him hard leaving a red handprint on his face. Abby had run from the council room leaving him hard and needy. Marcus had found Callie later after the welt had left, he didn't take his time with her. It was angry sex and yet he hadn't been angry with her.   
Marcus couldn't be around Abby without his chest heaving. The tensions between them at an all time high.   
She could have destroyed him and told Callie and yet she didn't. It ate at him. It was like something she silently dangled over him.   
"I won't do this with you, Callie."  
"You know what I think you smug bastard? I think floating her will never be enough for you!"  
He gave her a sideways glance.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"I think you've always wanted to fuck her. I think it's why you voted to float Jake. I think..."  
"Stop right there. Don't utter another damn word!"  
His face shaked with anger.   
"I think if you couldn't have her, no man could have her."  
"I never left you wanting anything. Did you really feel as if Abby was in bed with us?"  
Callie shook her head and then gave a sly smile.   
"Was never hoping for Abby, Kane. I was too busy wishing for a real man."  
And that was the moment Marcus would have hit her had he been less of a man, had he been like his father. Instead his fist were balled at his sides. Callie laughed not caring she had crossed a line. Marcus grabbed her hard, kissing her with anger. He made her cum and then purposely and angrily left the bed without finishing.   
"Where are you going, Marcus?"  
"To take care of my own needs. You aren't quite doing it for me."  
Callie threw the flashlight just barely missing him as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

\-------------------

When he came out, Callie and her things were gone. 

\----------------------

Callie cried to Abby leaving out all the details not willing to admit to her friend that she was sure Marcus had a thing for Abby. And Abby unwilling to admit that she knew what it was like to be kissed by Marcus Kane. However, she also knew what it was like to be sentenced to death by Marcus Kane.   
"You know he could show up here anytime looking for you."  
And yet Callie knew if Marcus showed up on Abby's door, it wasn't Callie he would be looking for.   
Abby secretly knew that too.......


	2. Abby can't forget

And Abby tossed and turned. She dreamt of it over and over. Oh how she hated him! He had destroyed her by killing Jake. Those days were beyond horrendous. Abby needed to hate him.  
Abby had chalked her sudden desire to her lack of having been touched in so long. She had forced herself to think of all the bad he had done and that was when she smacked him, so much harder than she had meant too. And then she had ran.  
Now he was invading her personal thoughts, her fantasies and dreams. He had no right to any of them.  
\----------------  
Marcus sure enough would be the one escorting her to medical. Of course it would be him. Abby hated guards at her door all hours of the night. She wasn't sure where she would even escape too.  
It had been eights weeks since the kiss, six weeks since he sentenced her to death and since Callie showed up at her door telling her that Callie and Marcus were over. And it had been several days since she had so much as crossed Marcus's path.  
Now he was in her quarters with the door shut behind him.  
"If you're going to kill me, Marcus. Just do it."  
"There is work to be done in medical."  
Abby put out her wrists. Marcus stepped to them, taking her delicate wrists in his rough hands. He pulled out the cuffs and slid them roughly. Watching her as she winced. He hadn't meant to do it like that. He was so busy trying not to let the feel of her skin make his entire body ache. He saw the tears spring to her eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
He loosened them quickly.  
"Thank you."  
The fact that she thanked him tugged at something in him.  
"Why didn't you tell Callie?"  
Abby moved her eyes away from his.  
"What good would it have done?"  
"You could have taken her away from me the way I took....."  
She glared up at him.  
"Don't you say my husband's name!"  
He actually listened and remained quiet.  
"You and Callie didn't have what Jake and I had. Don't full yourself into thinking you will ever know that kind of love, Kane."  
"You think no one could possibly love me."  
"I know people could love you. But in order to know real love you have to be willing to love others."  
His mouth fell slightly open.  
"I love people."  
She arched an eyebrow and took a step closer to him.  
"Like you loved Callie when she was bare before you and you walked away telling her she didn't do it for you?"  
Marcus eyed her, his anger evident.  
"You don't know the whole story!"  
"And I don't care too."  
He stared at Abby. He wanted her so bad, ached to touch her, to feel her waist in his hands again. To feel her pressed up against him and he knew there would never be a time for them. 

\-------------------

He took her upper arm in his hand and walked her down to medical. Abby felt everything in her come alive at his slightest touch. She hated him and wanted him all at the same time. And yet she could never do this thing to Callie. No, it was much easier to hate Marcus Kane.

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. And the escorts continued.

And the escorts continued, daily he would come to escort her to and from work.   
"Marcus, where do you think I'll go?"  
He smirked.   
"No one could ever really tell with you."  
She was tired after her long day. Abby wanted a drink and a shower. Her eyes stayed on his as she slowly held out her wrists which were slowly becoming raw from the handcuffs. Marcus generally felt bad for placing the cuffs on her each time. Only this time he pulled out two handkerchiefs and wrapped them around her wrists before cuffing her.   
Abby watched him as he did it, grateful for his small gift to her.   
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
His hands were still on the cuffs.   
"Thank you for doing that."  
They stared at each other. When his eyes landed on her lips she froze.   
"Don't mention it, Abby."  
\--------------------  
Again he held her upper arm as they walked down to her quarters. Once in, he shut the door behind him. Abby walked into her small kitchen momentarily forgetting she was cuffed. She would have laughed at herself had she not been on some crazy form of the green mile.   
Marcus watched her as she realized he hadn't removed the cuffs.   
Abby held out her wrists not caring that he had to walk to her. She watched him, the way he moved across the room, the way his shoulders moved when he walked, the way his black security jacket was an extension of him. And had he always smelled so good? Hadn't Callie mentioned cologne was the only real luxury he allowed himself?   
He uncuffed her, he pulled off the handkerchiefs and set them on her counter. Abby ignored him and pulled the liquor she wasn't allowed to have from the shelf over her head.   
"Abby!"  
She knew the tone.  
"I know. I'm not allowed to drink being on death row and all. You could just float me."  
He looked dumbstruck.   
"I don't want to float you, Abby."  
She slammed the bottle down and stared at him with one hand on her hip.   
"Then why are you?"  
"Look, I'm letting you go to work everyday."  
She let out a sarcastic laugh while returning her attention back to pouring herself a drink.   
"You Marcus Kane are the only man in history who would think doing nothing except for work was fun."  
She eyed him, raised an eyebrow as she held the drink to her lips, half daring him to take it from her. Marcus's eyes flickered with something that half terrified her and half excited her. Abby sipped her drink enjoying the way the harsh liquid warmed her throat.   
"I don't just work, Abby."  
"Well you aren't with Callie anymore so how do you spend your free time?"  
He stepped closer, invading her personal space.   
"And what do you think you know about Callie and me?"  
She gave him a sly grin.   
"Enough. She is my best friend."  
He moved in closer, leaning close enough for her to feel his breath.   
"Be careful, Abby. I'm in your quarters. Seeing you with the alcohol you aren't supposed to have...."  
"You going to tell on me Kane?"  
She shook the glass  
He grabbed it from her, shocking her as he took a long slow sip.   
"I'm in your quarters, seeing you with alcohol you aren't supposed to have and if I were to kiss you the way you wanted me too, you would beg me not to stop."  
Abby's mouth fell open.   
Their eyes stayed on each other.   
He set the drink down and walked out the door.   
Abby hated him! Hated that he had the power he did! Hated that he was ever with Callie and hated that he was absolutely right. 

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. The illness strikes.

Marcus arrived early one morning to take Abby down to medical. Instead of answering the door like she usually did, Marcus heard a muffled "Come in".  
Slowly he opened the door.   
"Abby?"  
She was sitting on the couch with a blanket around her shoulders. He moved to her quickly.   
"What's wrong?"  
"I meant to call you. I'm not feeling well."  
Her face was wiped of all color.  
"Does something hurt?"  
"My ears hurt."  
Marcus reached up and felt her forehead, something his mother did to him as a small child.   
"You are burning up."  
"Jackson is sending medicine."  
"That's great."  
There was immediately a knock at the door. Marcus went and accepted the medicine from a young woman in scrubs. Marcus signed for them and brought them to Abby.   
"Do you want me to get you soup?"  
Abby eyed him and then swallowed the first set of antibiotics.   
"I don't understand you, Kane."  
He shrugged and put his hands on his hips.  
"Now what did I do wrong?"  
She laid on her side, using her arm as a pillow and closing her eyes.  
"You are supposed to have me floated within the next ten days. Would it matter if I had a fever?"  
Marcus stared at her, she knew his eyes were on her and she didn't much care.   
"I'm grabbing something."   
He moved into her bedroom and was surprised to see a purple comforter on her bed. There were candles on her nightstand and something about the room seemed oddly romantic. He grabbed the pillow from the head of the bed and walked back into the living room. Abby was slightly snoring. He rubbed her back to wake her. Gently saying her name.  
"Abby?"  
Her eyes drifted open.   
"Hmmm?"  
"Here?"  
He put the pillow under her head. She gave him a small smile.   
"Thank you."   
Abby reached out and touched his cheek and then just as quick she drifted off to sleep.   
Marcus stayed in the same spot for a moment watching her and then left her quarters.   
\------------------------------

When Abby awoke later, she was shocked to see Marcus sitting back in a recliner and reading a old leather bound book.   
"Kane?"  
He set the book down on his lap. He looked at her expectantly.   
"Would you like some soup?"  
She smiled though she held her head.   
"You brought me soup?"  
"Does your head hurt? Jackson just sent over pain medication."  
She nodded slowly.   
"Yes."  
He moved next to her where she sat on the couch.   
"Would you like a pain pill?"  
"I'd like to try the soup first."  
He moved quickly, warming it up and then bringing that and crackers back to her. He set it carefully on the coffee table in front of her.   
"Thank you, Marcus but you realize you shouldn't be here. We have to keep it from spreading."  
"My ears are fine."  
"For now."  
She took a small spoonful of soup."  
She looked at him with one eyebrow up.  
"This tastes like Vera's."  
"Well she was my mom."  
Abby eyed him.   
"I thought you go this from the mess hall. You made this?"  
He looked almost embarrassed.   
"You seem surprised."  
And indeed Abby was shocked. She knew for a fact that Callie had begged him more than once to make it for her and he had always had an excuse.  
"Thank you, Marcus."  
He nodded slowly.   
"You're welcome."  
She only ate a few bites before sitting slightly hunched next to him. Marcus slowly and without expexting anything reachedbover and began to rub her back. The touch of another human being was comforting. She had missed the feel of it, Abby couldn't help herself as she sighed. Marcus watched her as everything in her body seemed to relax. Abby without asking leaned back and into him, nestling her head into his neck.   
Marcus held her, not caring that she was drifting off to sleep. For perhaps one of the first times in his life, Marcus Kane felt grateful.   
\----------------------  
Somehow Marcus too had fallen asleep. Abby slept contently against him.   
There was suddenly yelling on the other side of the door.  
"You let me in there!"  
"She's under quarantine Ma'am!"  
"I don't give a damn if you were Marcus Kane himself. I want to see my friend!"  
And somehow Callie managed to open the door and stand there with her mouyh gaping open as she stared at Abby in the arms of Marcus.   
They were sitting up quickly.   
"It's not what you think Callie."  
Abby said the words to her friend.   
"What is then?"  
"I'm sick. He brought me soup."  
"Vera's soup?"  
Abby glanced at Marcus quickly.  
He shook his head and then stood.   
"Yes."  
His eyes were on Callie's. She smirked.   
"I knew it!"  
"Stop!"  
It was a warning that Marcus was issuing. Abby looked back and forth between them.   
"Oh? Abby doesn't know?"  
"Don't!"  
Another warning. Callie's body shifted and she looked at Abby.  
"He wants you in his bed."  
Abby stared at Callie. Only this time it was Callie that looked confused.   
"Funny how you don't look shocked, Abby!"   
Callie and Abby both turned to look at Marcus. 

 

To be continued.......


	5. Marcus on the spot.

Both women were staring at Marcus. His heart was beating rapidly. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins.  
Abby watched, her head suddenly clear as she kept focused on the man who made her his mother's famous chicken noodle soup, the man who had held her as she slept, the man who knew what it was like to feel her body desperate and needy and the man whom she despised.  
Marcus's eyes moved to hers, studying her for a moment before they grew darker and suddenly he shifted and focused on Callie.  
"I don't owe you any explanations."  
He said it quietly, sternly.  
"How about Jake? Woud you owe her dead husband any?"  
He shook his head.  
"Will you always throw the most painful regrets in my face?"  
Abby watched feeling shocked and confused by their interaction. Callie crossed her arms knowing that in the past several weeks she had said far too much to ever get the man in front of her back. It was her own painful regret.  
"You want Abby. I want you to say it."  
He glanced back at Abby. Her eyes were watching him with an unspoken question that he knew he could never rightly answer.  
"I'll have one of my guards check on you later, Abby."  
And with that he was out the door leaving his book and jacket behind.  
Abby watched with a feeling she didn't quite understand as he left her sitting there.  
"Do you still love him, Callie?'  
"Does it matter?"  
Abby stared at her friend.  
"If you love him you have to be careful. No man deserves to have every bad action thrown at him."  
Callie laughed.  
"You do it to him all the time."  
"I'm not the woman in his life though."  
"The man I love is clearly into someone else."  
With that Callie spread out her arms pointing out the homemade soup, Marcus's book and jacket.  
Abby had to admit it all seemed very domestic. And she missed his warmth beneath her cheek and yet she couldn't think of that now.  
"I don't know what you want me to say, Callie."  
"Promise me you will never be with him."  
Something inside Abby seemed to twist painfully.  
"You want me to promise to never sleep with Kane?"  
Abby was buying time and she knew it. Callie didn't bother to respond. No, she stood there with her hands on her hips staring at the woman who knew by Callie's secrets just how tantalizing Marcus Kane was in bed. Callie regretted those secrets now. 

\--------------------------

Abby stepped from the shower running the nights events over and over in her head. She hated that Kane's cologne was washed from her. Abby rubbed lotion into her skin, regretting that images of him flashed before her. Abby ignored her need and slipped the nightgown over her head.  
She padded out to her front room and cleaned up, she placed his book on the small table by the front door, she went to retrieve his jacket, holding it by the collar, just as she was to set it down, Abby brought it to her nose. Abby enhaled deeply, the scent enveloped her. Images of him, the way they had kissed angrily and hungrily seemed to ignite every one of her senses.  
Suddenly her door creeked open slowly. The jacket was still against her as Kane walked in. His pupils blew wide open as he saw her.  
"I thought you would be sleeping. I needed my jacket for duty."  
Abby knew she had been caught. She simply held at the jacket by her fingertips out to him as she kept her back to Marcus. He walked slowly to her. Marcus pulled the jacket from her hand and let it fall in a heap on the floor. His hands were on her hips as he moved in close. Her back to his chest.  
She sucked in her breath at the feel of him. His nose inhaled deeply at the clean scent of her hair sending shivers down her back. "I don't just want you, I feel like I desperately need you."  
His words spoken with thick desire vibrated againt her ear.  
Abby's head leaned in to him in a way she couldn't control.  
"Callie asked me to promise never to be with you."  
Marcus sighed and moved his arms to completely encompass her. It felt good to be in his embrace. Everything in her felt warm.  
"Abby?"  
His voice was a mere whisper.  
"Don't let go. Not yet, Marcus."  
"You told her what exactly?" She bit her lip, wishing she didn't have to tell him. "What did you say to her?"  
"I told her I would never be with you."  
Marcus seemed to collapse a little, his forehead resting against Abby's shoulder for he knew Abby was a woman of her word.  
"How am I supposed to go my whole life without pleasing you, Abby?"  
She moaned at his words, hating that she wouldn't know what it was like to hold him.  
Marcus reluctantly let go of her, when she turned he and his jacket were gone. 

To be continued.........


	6. Jaha

Jaha himself showed up in medical. Abby was a hot mess though she had been trying to keep it together.  
Seeing Jaha stunned her, she had just completed surgery.  
"Is it time?"  
Abby was sure she was about to die. Jaha shook his head and waved her off.  
"No.You've been pardoned."  
Her mouth fell open.  
"You pardoned me?"  
He shook his head.  
"Marcus came to me and put up quite the fight."  
"Marcus?"  
"Yes, said we needed a doctor with your skills. I am inclined to agree. He offered to take your place when at first the council wouldn't agree of course we won't float him however."  
Abby's mouth fell open.  
"Where is Marcus? Why didn't he come to tell me this?"  
"He said it would be better coming from me."  
"Where is he?"  
"I imagine in his quarters."  
And Abby moved quickly, looking for him, she pounded on his door.  
"Come in!" He had yelled it.  
Abby stopped short when she saw him. His broad shoulders glistened with sweat as he set the weights down. He only wore black shorts. He was still leaning over as he looked up at her. Abby was suddenly breathing hard.  
"Well obviously you know."  
She moved slowly towards him. Watching how his hair fell against his neck and how his chest moved as he stood up.  
"Why did you save me?"  
His eyes moved over her, even in scrubs, he wanted her.  
"I wouldn't have forgiven myself."  
She came to a stop just in front of him. Abby's eyes watched as he lifted the silver water container to his mouth. His dark eyes running over her.  
"Marcus?"  
"Don't Abby. Don't say anything about it. "  
She stepped even closer, his breathing changed. Her eyes moved over his chest before looking into his eyes.  
"You were going to die for me."  
"And I would have done it."  
"Why?"  
He set the canister down and placed both his hands on her shoulders.  
"You are a better person then I can ever be. The ark deserves you more than me."  
Abby placed her palms on his chest and stepped closer.  
"Abby, what are you doing."  
"At least kiss me as a goodbye to all the things we will never do because of this stupid promise ."  
Marcus bent at the knees and slowly slid his hands up the back of her legs, applying pressure so that her knees buckled, he lifted her so that her legs instinctively went around him. Abby slid her hands over his shoulders as she moaned by the sudden closeness of him. Marcus pinned her to the wall.  
"If this is goodbye, then I'm going to kiss you in such a way that you will never stop craving me."  
Abby's mouth fell open as she let out a growl she couldn't control. Marcus stared at her mouth, the sound she made tore at him. His thumb traced her lips, she sucked the tip, when he moaned she bit the tip making him suddenly hard against her. Abby's hands were in his hair, pulling his mouth towards her. And suddenly they kissed hungrily and breathlessly. His hips moving in a desperated need to feel the wetness and heat that radiated through the center of her scrubs.  
"I won't ever stop wanting you."  
The words spilled from, making her hate the promise she made.  
And then her lips were on his jaw, his ear, his neck. He fisted one hand into her hair as he moaned her name.  
"I am so sick of only thinking of you, Marcus. I hate that I promised this. I want to feel you."  
Marcus let his lips trail against her neck and let himself rub against her middle one last time knowing it would be a memory that would be his only comfort as he took care of his own needs.  
And then just like that he set her to his feet.  
Abby stepped on her tippy toes, cupped his jaw and whispered in his ear.  
"Goodbye, Marcus. Thank you for saving me."  
His eyes were closed, his jaw set as she kissed his lips quickly and left without uttering another word. 

To be continued.....


	7. The celebration of Jaha

Every year a celebration was thrown to honor the chancellor. The large mess hall was turned into a beautiful ballroom with thousands of twinkle lights over head.  
The room sounded of the music that played and the chatter of happy voices. Marcus nursed his drink. He turned and happened to see Abby walk in. He sucked in his breath. She wore a fadded red dress, Marcus was sure that out of all the women who had owned it before, none was as beautiful as Abby Griffin.  
Abby saw him and froze momentarily. His drink just before his lips as of he couldn't take a sip. She was sure that whatever was going through his mind she was able to feel on her body as his hungry eyes moved over her. Abby dragged her bottom lip through her teeth in an effort to hinder the pooling desire. Suddenly his eyes were on her mouth, she gasped at how badly she wanted him against her.  
When had he grown the beard? Had it really been weeks since she had been in his quarters? He looked so dashing, she wanted to run her fingers over it, feel it as he kissed her breasts and let her hips move against as he did things with that mouth.  
"Dr. Griffin?"  
She was pulled away from her fantasy.  
"Diana, how are you?"  
"Oh let's get a drink and I'll tell you."  
Abby groaned to herself.

Marcus sat with Jaha and Sinclair at a round table. The two men spoke of thoughts of heading to the ground and yet Marcus couldn't take his eyes off Abby. She stood at the bar, her dancer legs looked long and lean as she stood in sleek black heels. The dress plunged just enough to give a slight view of her clevage. He wanted to pull the red fabric belt undone so the dress would open before him. He wouldn't be able to wait before plunging into her. Only she had made that stupid promise.  
Abby glanced over and saw him. Everytime she saw his eyes on her, she felt breathless and needy. He looked good in the white dress shirt and black vest. Abby wasn't sure where his black jacket had gone and she didn't care. He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt revealing his forearms. They eyed each other before one of the men said something to Marcus before he was forced to look away. 

Abby continued to stare, watching the way he moved, the way his muscles moved beneath his shirt, the way his dark thick wavy hair fell against his neck, how many times had they been arguing and that vein in his neck would pulse under her her glare. Abby sipped her drink wishing her lips and tongue were against that spot on his neck instead. His eyes moved over to her again, this time he shamelessly let them drink her in and Abby seemed to almost shake with the want of what she needed Marcus Kane to do to her.

The night progressed, Callie left to handle an issue in the lab which allowed Abby to breathe. 

Marcus found himself at a different table with David Miller and his wife. They wanted to talk politics and Marcus was in no mood. He had other things on his mind.  
"Abigal? Please join us."  
Marcus looked up to see Abby frozen in place as she was on her way to a different table.  
Miller had stood quickly to pull out a chair for her, placing her next to Marcus. Miller took his seat again.  
"Were you on your way to something else, Abigal?"  
She was aware how Marcus put his hands together both knowing it was so he wouldn't touch her  
"No, I have a minute."  
Suddenly the Miller's looked away.  
"Our son arrived. Will you excuse us a moment?"  
Abby turned to Marcus who was eyeing her as he kept his hands folded against his chest. He suddenly leaned towards her.  
"You can't sit there."  
She ignored him.  
"You were right you know."  
One of his eyebrows went up.  
"How's that?"  
What she said next made him want to have his way with her right there.  
"I haven't stopped craving you."  
She watched as his chest took in a deep breath.  
"If you stay at this table, I promise you that your promise to Callie will be shattered."  
"I shouldn't of made that promise." Their breathing seemed to change. Their eyes were on each other, a heavy stare that revealed all the things they ached for.  
"Marcus, grab Abby and get on the dance floor."  
Jaha was smiling, a young woman's hand in his.  
"Sir, I wasn't prepared for dancing."  
"Kane, I wasn't making a request."  
Marcus stood and took Abby's hand sending heat rushing through her. He let his eyes drop to her clevage, they both knew he wanted to kiss her there. She blushed under his gaze as she stood slowly up. They were so close for a moment and then He walked with her out to the dance floor. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid his hands on her waist.  
They moved slowly together as the music played.  
"I know you too rather not touch. However this is my celebration."  
Abby and Marcus didn't bother to respond.  
"My plan was to stay away from you tonight, Abby. Why the hell are you in a dress like this?"  
His voice was husky which made her want to hear other things uttered from his lips. "You don't like it?"  
He gave the smallest laugh.  
"You know I like it."  
She shifted her hips to let him know that she was quite aware of how much he approved. He let out a small groan and pulled her closer to him. Abby put her chin on his shoulder.  
"I can't not touch you, Abby."  
"Marcus?"  
He was aware of how breathless she had beome. "Anything, Abby."  
"As soon as this song is over, get me out of here."  
She heard his intake of breath.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I need you. I can't go one more minute."  
And the song ended.  
"Meet me at my quarters, Abby."  
And then he walked away in such a fashion that most people would have thought they were arguing.  
The next five minutes were torture as she waited to follow.  
Her body was on fire and then she practically raced down the dark halls. Relieved to find no one near his quarters. Abby let herself in. Abby hadn't known he was leaning back against the wall waiting for her. He pushed the door shut immediately and locked it.  
"You took your vest and shirt off."  
He stared at her up and down.  
"I don't want to waste time, Abby."  
"I was looking forward to taking them off you."  
"Next time."  
And then he kissed her hard, pushing her up against the wall as he claimed her lips. Abby's hands were flayed open on his back feeling him beneath her hands. When his lips came in contact with her neck she whimpered. "I'm ashamed to say I can't stop thinking of this, Marcus." "Abby, do you have any idea how breathtaking you are?" His hands moved into her hair as he leaned his body into hers. Suddenly she couldn't seem to get close enough. "Please Marcus, please" He picked her up, she was suprised to see how effortless it was for him to lift her up and against him. He started to carry her to the bedroom. And then someone started to pound on the door. 

To be continued


	8. Things heat up

Marcus and Abby froze, his hands cupping her face as the pounding on his door increased. Abby feeling defeated let her head fall against his chest.   
"I'll get rid of them."  
She looked up at him. Wanting now more than ever to be touched by the man in front of her.   
"Hurry."  
His eyes stayed on her lips for a moment. When he spoke it was a mere whisper.   
"You are beyond breathtaking."  
She blushed when she heard the sincerity of his words.   
"Go in my room. I'll be there soon."   
He grabbed the dress shirt and quickly put it back on before heading to the door to open it to the offending party.   
Callie stood there, bottle of wine in hand. She shook it.   
"Thought we could have our own party."  
"Thought you had an emergency."  
"I did. However, I'm good at putting out fires."  
"I'm glad you got it taken care of. You know, Callie that you and I ended things."  
She gave him a sly smile and moved past him.   
"One for the road then?"  
"I can't. In fact I'm not feeling well. I came home early to sleep."  
She eyed him. "Heard Jaha made you dance with Abby."  
Marcus only stared back. Callie's eye brow went up.  
"No quick retort, Marcus?"  
"I'm not sure there is anything to discuss."  
Callie in hopes of deflecting the rejection felt as if she had to come up with something.   
"Well, let me remind you that you killed the only man she will ever love. No maater how close you hold her, Abby Griffin will always hate you."  
The words hung in the air between them before Marcus moved slowly to the door and held it open without looking at her. Callie left without another word. He locked the door behind her and then stood frozen in place.

Abby having heard walked quietly out from his room. She stared at him as he stood motionless in front of the door, his solid back to her.   
"Marcus?"  
He didn't move.  
"It's true though isn't it, Abby?"  
He turned then sitting back against the counter by the front door, he hadn't looked at her. He simply crossed his arms, one hand over his mouth, forcing the fabric to stretch across his broad chest. Abby moved closer to him and yet stayed far enough away that she wouldn't touch him.  
"Hating you made it easier."  
He looked up slowly then and then let out an auditable groan when he took her in. Somewhere along the line Abby had slipped out of the dress. Revealing that underneath she wore a black bra and underwear. Her hair flowed down around her petite shoulders. Damn Callie for interrupting! He forced himself to look away.   
Marcus closed his eyes and gripped the counter next to his legs.   
"Marcus...."  
He didn't respond.   
Suddenly her hands were on the side of his face.   
"It was easier to hate you, Marcus......"  
Abby stopped momentarily as she remembered those days and the heartbreak that followed. Her hands slipped into his hair as she held on in fear she might break. And when she spoke again her voice broke.  
He looked at her and watched as the tears formed. Despite his need to do the right thing he let his hands fall to her waist in hopes of comforting her as she recalled his sins against her.   
"It was easier to hate you and blame you. If I didn't I would have to remember that it was me that told what he had done. Marcus, it was me that sent Jake to his death. I didn't want to hate myself."  
And then Abby broke in front of him, she visibly shook in front of him. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she cried.   
"It's not an easy thing to hate yourself, Abby. I'd rather you hate me for the rest of your life than to ever go a day hating yourself."  
Something about his words tore at her and suddenly her mouth was against his neck, sending heat spreading through him.   
"Abby, we don't have to."  
"Marcus, please. I can't be alone, not one more day of falling asleep alone and not one more morning waking up by myself."  
"Abby......"   
He was holding her face in his hands as he gazed at her. She stared at him with desperate eyes.  
"Please Marcus."  
And then he kissed her only it wasn't hungry. He did it slow knowing that if he layed Abby across his bed it would no longer be done with wanting to know what it was like to have power over her, No, he would be making love to her and that changed everything.   
Abby moaned at the change in dynamics, suddenly wanting Marcus in a new way. Not sure what it meant exactly. She wondered if all these years with him had no choice but to lead them to this moment when his lips moved carefully and skillfully against hers.   
Marcus bent at the waist and scooped her up easily into his arms. They didn't kiss as he carried Abby into his room. No, they simply stared at each other, something unspoken being passed between them.   
Marcuse held her a moment longer than he needed to, feeling the way her nails scraped the back of his hair where it met with the base of his neck. Carefully and gently he laid her down across the bed.   
Keeping his eyes on her, he bent at the waist and lowered his mouth to her knee. It was a soft open mouth kiss. The gasp she let out moved him as he let his tongue run slowly, agonizingly slowly over her long leg.   
Abby gripped the comforter beneath her. She heard her name fall off his lips, making her feel drunk on him and the way he touched her.   
"I've always thought you were beautiful, Abby."   
He keaned over her and let his mouth drop slow open mouth kisses to her cleavage. Abby held one hand tangled in his hair as the other held on to his back as if that alone could keep him pinned to her. One leg wrapped around his waist. She wanted so badly to feel friction between her legs. He held his hips just out of reach.  
"Please, Marcus........please."  
He looked into her eyes, brushed the hair away from her face.   
"I need to take my time with you, Abby."  
She knew he meant it as he gazed down at her.  
Abby leaned up and kissed him, they kissed urgently and then his lips left hers and moved down her neck. She leaned up as Marcus slid his hands behind her and unsnapped her bra.   
With his eyes on her he slid it away from her. Marcus let out a moan as his eyes fell upon her breast for the first time.   
He dipped his head down as he took the peaked nipple into his mouth, her back arched as she moaned loudly. Marcus moved to the other one, sure that if he allowed himself to touch her that she would climax instantly. He wouldn't give himself over to that. Not yet. He wanted to enjoy touching her and he needed her to clutch against him when he got her to the brink.   
"Abby, I've always needed to touch you."  
"Don't make me wait."  
"Soon."  
And slowly and carefully without touching her clit, he ran his fingers ovet her underwear. She groaned and arched against his fingers, he moaned, almost loosing control when he felt just how ready she was for him. Abby tried desperately to get her body to come in contact with his. He grinned against her as he took one of her nipples between his teeth.   
"Marcus......."   
She was moving beneath, moaning with urgency as he continued to things that made her half mad with desire.  
Abby was sure she had never been touched like this.   
Marcus dragged his teeth, tongue and lips over her stomach.   
"You taste good, Abby"   
The words sent a chill through her, causing her hips to shoot up and make contact with him. He let out a deep moan at the feel of her. One of his hands shot out to her waist, holding her down and away from him.   
Abby was breathless from feeling how hard and heavy he was.   
"Oh my God, Marcus."  
Sounds of desperation escaped her throat as he froze above her, trying to regain his control. Abby watched him as he sucked air in between his teeth. She reached his shoulders, slipping her hands into the shirt and pulling it from his body. The heat radiated from him, Marcus moaned at the contact of her fingers across his skin. Marcus placed his hands on either side of her body as he sucked her skin. He knew he was close to not having any control.   
He moved his mouth lower, making Abby cry out his name. Marcus kissed her through her soaked underwear, her hips shot up against.   
He slipped his hands into the garment, toying with taking them off.   
"Yes, Marcus. Please please."   
And then he pulled them down her long legs. He stood for a moment to stare down at her. Abby stared up at him, her chest rising and falling, her hair tumbling messy around her, she glistened before him, one hand clutching the comforter as the other was on her stomach. It was all too much.   
Abby watched breathlessly as Marcus unfastened his pants, she moaned as he moved the pants off and away from him. Marcus slid his underwear away from his body revealing himself for the first time.   
Abby was sure he was going to move to finally be inside her and instead he lowered his head.   
"I've always wanted to taste you, Abby."  
And his mouth was on her then, he didn't toy with her, Marcus slid a finger inside her as he manipulated her with his mouth. Abby was crying his name as she tangled one hand into his hair, the moment he added a second finger, her hips shot up and she came heavy and hard.   
He moved ovet her and waited for her breath to even out before kissing her.   
"Marcus......"  
He watched her and the way she gazed up at him, the way she held his face as he slid into her.   
They moaned as he moved slowly, filling her.   
"Oh my God, Marcus."  
He was breathless.  
"Abby......."  
They found a slow steady rhythm.   
He knew if he moved any faster, he would come undone.   
Her hands held on to him, desperate to keep him close. Abby watched him as he bit his lip.   
"You can let go, Marcus."  
He shook his head.  
Suddenly her hand slipped between them, she circled herself. Knowing he wouldn't give into the feeling until she came beneath him. She felt her orgasm growing as he slid out almost completely and slammed into her. Up until it had been slow, Abby instantly yelled his name as the sensations took her over. Abby's hips shot up against him as her name poured from his lips.   
And then she was cuming again.   
Marcus gave in then, pouring himself into her as he thrust one last time. He didn't pull himself from her right away and instead reasted his cheek on her chest. Abby steoked his hair. Enjoying the way it felt to lay with him.   
"I always knew it would be great, Marcus."  
He smiled against her.   
"It was better than great, Abby."

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

To be continued........


	9. Finale

Abby awoke in the darkness of his room, she felt the warmth of him surrounding her. Somehow they had shifted since falling asleep, her head had been on his chest, over his heart, it had lulled her to sleep and now Abby found herself on her side with Marcus's arm around her and his cheek against her back, he snored quietly.  
He had been right, he would always be the man that helped float Jake, time would never erase that. Nor, would it erase her part in her husband's death. Quite frankly she was tired of hating herself and him. Abby turned carefully as though not to wake him. Marcus seemed to protest his lack of contact with her by furrowing his brow in his sleep.  
Abby smiled and smoothed it with her thumb. His hand landed on her waist and somehow that was enough for him.  
Abby looked over his featues, she had never thought of what it would be like for Marcus to have a beard and have mercy if it didn't change him. He had gone from handsome to breathtaking. Abby ran her hands over his beard, thinking of how good everything had been. Abby had known their bodies would work well together and she was grateful she had been right. Thinking of it sent arousal through her. Abby wasn't shy about this only she didn't dare wake him. No one wakes a sleeping lion and that was how she saw him, probably how she always saw him.  
Her fingers lightly touched the skin of his chest. Abby realized with sudden clarity that she was grateful to not be waking up in bed alone. Abby had been sure the loneliness would claim her had she had to endure too many more nights alone. It was the loneliness that made her kiss Marcus Kane all those weeks ago. 

Abby blushed at how she had shocked him. He was sitting in his chair at the council table as she sat next to him yelling at him. Marcus had looked at her with a smirk, enjoying the way she let his one small comment get to her. The rest of the council had left leaving Marcus and Abby to work it out and it was the smirk that had done it as he stared at her with amusement. It made her crazy the way his eyes danced as they locked on her.  
"Oh shut up, Kane!"  
He gave a quick raise of his eyebrow and then leaned in as one of his fists propped himself as he stared at her, giving a quick flash of a smile.  
"I'm quite sure I didn't say anything, Abby."  
And then she attacked or hadn't attacked him, she wasn't sure how he would describe it. Her lips on his, He had moaned loudly as their tongues fough for dominance. Her hips straddling his as a hot need rushed through her. Suddenly Abby had stopped, the heat rushing through her, who knew that Marcus could be rendered speechless?  
They stared at each other, the confusion on his face would have been humorous if she hadn't been so mortified at her sudden want for him. And then he adjusted under her, grabbed her hard and kissed her back and something inside her was fully awakened. Marcus had stood up with her legs around him and then she had forced her need for him to vanish and be replaced by hate, smaking him so hard that it shocked even her. 

She leaned in and kissed his lips. Marcus squeezed her hip sleepily as he responded.  
"Last time you kissed me, you beat me up."  
Abby laughed  
"I was just thinking about that."  
"Oh yeah?"  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.  
"Yeah."  
She was smiling at him as she said it in a whisper.  
"I will never forget the day I was mauled by Abigail Griffin."  
He grinned as he said, his fingers trailing her cheek.  
"I shocked myself that day."  
"You shocked me too."  
Abby leaned into him and gently kissed him.  
"Remember how you said you were going to make me never stop craving you?"  
"I remember something like that."  
He said it as he placed feather light kisses on her collarbone.  
"I'm craving you now, Marcus Kane."  
He growled against her as she moved him on his back and stradled him. It was apparent that he had been craving her too.  
She moaned as he slid into her, he was happy to let her find her rhythm.  
Afterwards she laid on top of him as they talked.  
"You're a much better dancer now, Marcus."  
"As opposed to?"  
"The dance when we were thirteen. Remember your hand pistols?"  
He groaned as she pretended to shoot him with her fingers.  
"Let's not talk about that."  
She was giggling and that stole his breath even if she was laughing at him.  
"Let's not forget the bob you had to have in fifth grade, Abby."  
She covered her face and laughed. A blush sweeping over her. He leaned up and kissed the top of her head.  
"Abby?"  
She looked at him with her chin propped up on the tops of her hands as they sat on his chest.  
"Hmmmm?"  
She was looking at him with a look he had never seen from her before. It moved something in him. He had to be careful and not say too much and yet letting her know........something.  
He moved the hair away from her face before speaking softly.  
"This, this thing with us. It isn't just sex for me."  
He watched her as he said it.  
A sweet smile spread across her.  
"Marcus, I think I knew it never could be. Not for either of us."

They spent the entire night and next day getting to know each other's bodies whether in the shower, on the couch, the table and then falling asllep in his bed all over again, both taking solace in the fact that they needed each other. 

The End


End file.
